


Never a Dull Morning

by BlackIris



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Nudity, Sass, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24355342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIris/pseuds/BlackIris
Summary: Prompt: Splashing. Observation. Early Bird.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73
Collections: Marvel Spring Fling Fest





	Never a Dull Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This happened on a whim, or maybe less than that. I’m sorry for disappearing, again, for a few months. I haven’t written in five-ever and idk what this little slice is besides some cute escapism. Enjoy!

Early bird gets the worm.

Isn’t that the old phrase? Darcy’d have to ask Bucky about it later; see if he and Steve were around when it was first coined. But for now, oh, she’s just enjoying the view. And what a view it is.

The water splashes and ripples out from where Steve’s jumped into the cool depths. 

His pale skin shown through the turquoise water creating a distinct contrast to the large dark boulders that cradled the pool.

“Pure bliss.”

The words came out with a chuckle louder than she intended. Watching him at ease like this, completely relaxed with not a care in the world nor a stitch of clothing, well, _that_ was bliss.

Steve dove under the water again, swimming from the far side to the middle. After a series of long strokes, he surfaces shaking out his hair sending bits to stick out at odd angles before being smoothed back.

“You gonna join me or you keeping watch?”

“I can do both.” Darcy bit back a laugh as she arched a dark eyebrow at him. “Figured it wouldn’t hurt to survey the glory of you having nothing to do.”

He smirked, accepting her silent challenge. Tilting his head, he said, “I’d have something to do if you got your sweet ass in here.”

“Oh, really?” Darcy laughed, her mirroring smirk turning easily into a smile.

“I’d hope, by now, you’d know I’m good for it.” He said with a wink.

“Dunno.” Darcy said, pulling her bathing suit cover-up off and tossed it on a wooden chair. “You might have to remind me. Gotta make it worth my while to make me miss out on such a sweet view.”

“Darce. Please?” He pouts, ever so childlike earning him one of his favorite sounds: a genuine giggle.

“I suppose if the Lady of the Lake needs company, who am I to refuse her?”

“Hmm.” He shakes his head. “I will only accept that if you’re Pelleas.”

Darcy taps a finger on her chin, pretending to think for a moment.

“Deal!” She shouts, jumping into the pool.

She surfaces and feels Steve’s arms wrap around her waist as he presses a soft kiss to her neck. His fingers toy with the edges of her swimming suit.

“You’re much too dressed.”

“I suppose you’re right. Think you can fix that, my lady?”

A loud rumbling laugh echoes off the pool in reply.


End file.
